The invention relates generally to electrode lead sets, and, more particularly, to electrode lead sets for measuring physiologic information.
An electrocardiograph (ECG) system monitors heart electrical activity in a patient. Conventional ECG systems utilize electrodes placed on a patient in specific locations to detect electrical impulses generated by the heart during each beat. Typically, the electrical impulses or signals are detected by and directly transferred from the electrodes to a stationary ECG monitor via multiple cables or wires. The ECG monitor performs various signal processing and computational operations to convert the raw electrical signals into meaningful information that can be displayed on a monitor or printed out for review by a physician.
ECG measurements are taken by applying electrodes to different chest locations and additional body locations, such as the arms and legs. In the past, each of the electrodes has been connected to the ECG monitor by a separate shielded lead. However, the separate leads sometimes become entangled with each other during use and/or during application of the electrodes to the various body locations. Entanglement of the leads may make it more difficult and/or time-consuming to apply the electrodes, which may delay diagnosis and/or increase the time, and therefore cost, of the ECG procedure, as well as possibly inconveniencing the patient. Entanglement of the leads may be a minor inconvenience during routine medical procedures, such as an annual check-up. However, entanglement may be life threatening during emergency situations in which an immediate ECG read-out is critical.
To reduce entanglement of the electrode leads, some known ECG systems embed the electrodes and the corresponding leads within an insulative sheet of material that is placed over the patient's chest area and/or the other additional body locations. The electrodes are embedded within the sheet at fixed locations that, when the insulative sheet is placed over the patient's body, correspond to the desired locations on the patient for taking ECG measurements. However, because body size and/or shape may vary greatly between different patients, the fixed location of one or more of the electrodes within the insulative sheet may not correspond to the desired location for taking ECG measurements on some patients. For example, the locations of electrodes within an insulative sheet designed for a man over six feet tall may not align with the desired locations for taking ECG measurements on the body of a woman who is about five feet tall. Accordingly, different insulative sheets may be designed for different body sizes and/or shapes, which may increase a cost of the insulative sheets as well as a cost of performing the ECG procedure.
Moreover, the leads of some known ECG systems are typically reused many times on a number of different patients over the field life of the ECG lead set. To prevent the transmission of infection between patients, the electrodes and leads are disinfected between uses. However, the disinfection process may add time and/or expense to the ECG procedure. Moreover, the disinfection process sometimes fails to completely disinfect the electrodes and/or leads, for example because of human or machine error. In some cases, the disinfection process may be neglected completely. As a result, patient-to-patient infection caused by the reuse of ECG electrode lead sets has become an area of concern among healthcare providers. In addition to the general concern for the patient's well being, settlements and/or law suits resulting from patient-to-patient infection can be costly for healthcare providers.
There is a need for an electrode lead set having leads that are less likely to be entangled, that accommodate differently sized and/or shaped patient bodies, and/or that facilitate reducing patient-to-patient infection.